My little Pony Friendship is Portals
by Golden Light 001
Summary: Chell after finally escaping Aperture Science Fines herself in a clearing in the Everfree Forest after getting to the edge of the forest she get a surprise that she never expected. p.s. if you are to complain about the companion cube theory with a dead guy/girl stuffed inside I did not know when I mad this that is all. an editor to would be helpful please can someone help me edit.
1. Fluttershy and Chell

Chapter 1

24 hours until Summer Sun Celebration

Chell stood there looking at the dank forest. "Of course she would drop me in a very dark and probably very dangerous forest, She thought. Typical."

She started walking in a random direction; it was a surprisingly short trip when Chell suddenly stumbled in to sunlight. "WHOA!" she yell in surprise. She stuck her head back into the forest again. It went entirely dark.

She pulled her head out into the light again. "Weird..." she said as she pulled her head out again, perplexed at how the forest cut off light almost entirely.

"Oh my, what are you?" a voice said. Chell nearly slumped in relief. A real human being, not a robot!

It sounded timid, shy, and curious. Looking for the voice's owner, Chell turned around and saw nothing when she heard the voice again. "Um down here. What is your name?"

She looked down to see a butter yellow pony with a pink tail and mane. "Um…" it peeped.

Chell stared wide eyed at the talking pony. Are those... wings? I am either dreaming or hallucinating, she thought. She pinched herself and felt pain it's real I think frantically as I feel the shock reach my brain I lose it and faint

22 hours until Summer Sun Celebration

Fluttershy watched the creature's shocked expression as it started to fall backwards. In the spur of the moment, she caught the creature just in time for it to land on her back. "Um, what to do what to do, um uh I will take it to my cottage and see why it fainted."

"What is it?" she wondered aloud.

Hm later maybe I will check the library to see what it is.

2 hours until [/b][b]Summer Sun Celebration

"Erg," Chell groaned as she got up. She took a look around. She was in some sort of house. It was small and simple. Really small, because when she stood up, she hit her head.

"Ow." she muttered a few choice words for her pain.  
Now, how many times have I hit my head and not get a concussion, she thought wyrly

Now rubbing her hurting head and crouching, she made her way downstairs to see the butter yellow pony from before. 'I'm not calling it a horse it's too little to be horse, so pony will do, and besides, I like ponies.'

They stared at each other for a while. "Um, hello," Chell said, trying to break the ice.

"You can talk!?" the pony replied. She immediately tried to hide in her mane.

"Don't worry. I will not hurt you, I promise." Chell said trying to gain her trust

"Um, Pinkie Pie promise, if it is okay with you?" She said shyly.

"Huh, what is a pinkie pie promise?" Chell asked, confused.

"It is a thing a friend of mine started a while ago um you have to say 'cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.' while doing the little dance you do while doing it meekly." Okay. I did the little dance and said the rhyme. The yellow pony relaxed a bit.  
um what is your name? I ask.

My name's... Fluttershy.

"What was that?" Chell asked.

It's um... Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? Nice name. It fits well," Chell said with a smile

30 minutes until SSC

"Um, excuse me I found these with you fainted it looks like some weird tool? And this cube it looks like it was burned in a fire," Fluttershy said.

However Chell wasn't listening. 'The portal gun and the companion cube.' Chell picked up the cube which she named Friend so long ago. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Fluttershy.

"Um what are they?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"These," Chell said, "are a portal gun and the companion cube I named Friend long ago in the—" Chell scowled "—testing chambers.

"Testing chambers?" Fluttershy asked. "What are those?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later," Chell said.

Oh, no I'll be late to meet the pony Celestia sent to check on the summer sun celebration! Fluttershy exclaimed.

Summer sun celebration? Chell Asked. What that?

"I'll let the pony from canterlot explain," Fluttershy said.

"Um, I have feeling that they won't like a talking human towering above them," Chell said.

"Oh, um... right, um... let's sit down and let me explain, Fluttershy said


	2. Chell's Past and Nightmare Moon Part 1

Chapter 2

Song to listen to youtube= watch?v=xxJjwc3yRmM&feature=player_embedded#!

After Fluttershy talked to this Twilight. Shy said she was going to the Summer Sun Celebration. I stayed in the, room Fluttershy set up

"I'm Chell Johnson, former test subject of Aperture Labs." To reassure herself that she still is who she is..

"Voice recognized. Hello, Chell Johnson," the Companion Cube said. Its top spun and opened, revealing a book and a pentacle on top of it and a box.

Shocked, Chell looked at the cube at looked inside. Opening the, box first showing a device that looked like it would attach to the to something. Attached to that was a note with some pictures on it showing a baby, Cave, and Caroline.

[i]Dear Chell

We're sorry we couldn't be there for you when you needed us. This part is meant to be added to the portal gun. It allows you to put a portal on any surface. We hope we can be with you forever.

Cave and Caroline

P.S. we love you[/i]

Like GLaDOS  
So did I oh my god and fainted.

-Portal-portal-

Uh oh yeah. I say in a disbelieving voice.

I was just sitting when I heard thunder one problem though there were no clouds in the sky.

A thought flashed through my mind ' I have a bad feeling'

[hr]

When Fluttershy came in a hurry and getting supplies and herbs, Chell knew something was wrong when she said "Sorry Chell, I might be gone for a while."

What Chell wanted to ask was why it was still night. The sun should have been up already. Did it take a vacation? i say in a joking tone

"That is why I am going to be gone for so long I am going with my friends to stop the pony keeping it night"

If this pony can keep the moon in the sky, she must be powerful," Chell said worried that her only friend could be hurt, or worse, killed

"Bu..." Fluttershy started.

However, Chell cut her off. "but nothing I'm coming with you whither you like it or not!"

Surprised by her, outburst I'm usually quiet. "Okay, you can come," she said.

"Okay, let me get something, Chell said."

She quickly got her portal gun and the attachment to find she left me. Dammit. I curse


	3. Everfree Dangerous Nah

'Why would Flutters ditch me sure she told me the Everfree is dangerous but to just ditch me like that is unlike her maybe it was the outburst, but she would understand I was worried for my only friend in…. well forever,' Chell thought as she wandered down the trail flutters and the ponies she accompanied with carved through the forest.

Until I came to a cliff with no way down. "Well I might as well use this attachment to get down," I say out loud,'huh still do that well there sometimes nothing to do except talk to a crazed robot.' I fire at a nearby tree with my portal gun attachment and to my surprise it worked. "Yes," I exclaim! I quickly fire down and made it down safely.

As I continue on I soon ran into a rotting bridge still up yet rotting. Not wanting to test my weight against it I quickly portaled over and quickly found a castle. I see what seemed some sort of light show taking aim I fired into the room and fire down on the ground jumping through. I nearly get myself Impaled by a angry uh alicorn was it. and then take a magic blast to the stomach and make a snow angel in the wall or "wall angel"

"Hello," or that's what I tried to say I think it sounded more like ello.


	4. Element of What Now

Chapter 4-Elements of What Now

I think that was not the best idea. Sure portal into a room that looks like a light show going on in it. What could possibly happen! Nearly skewered on a horn then take a light blast to the chest and into a wall. Again best idea ever!

"Hello don't mind me I'm just watching the show," I said groaning at the end.

I hear a door open and see five ponies. One was cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail looking at me in shock. Another pony was orange with a dirty blond mane and tail with her mouth open. Another one was bouncing up and down smiling she was pure pink her mane and tail was practically defying gravity. The next one was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail looking at me with disgust. And the last but not least was Fluttershy she totally ignored the danger and immediately came to my aid.

"Chell what are you doing here," She cried in fear of my injuries.

"Looking for you dummy," I say getting up.

I look back and see a indent of my body in the wall. I'm surprised any normal human that left an indent in a Stone wall should be dead. There was always something different in the air since I've gotten out of Aperture Science. Maybe the magic in the air. Damn that was cheesy sounding.

There was a lound bang and I remeber the black alicorn and purple unicorn looking back I see purple get thrown by another magic blast at us and in one smooth motion from idle to action I jump and catch her. I quickly put her back but she immediatly got up and said.

"Quick stop her from getting the elements"

Acting quickly I fire an orange portal under her feet she land in the middle of the room from the blue portal then immediatly fire another orange portal under the blue one sneding her into a loop.

"Elements of what now," calling to purple.

A/N Keep reviewing it fuels me.


End file.
